Silk Sheets and Silent Lords
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Waiting alone in the Dark Lord's chambers, Bella attempted to focus on her goal rather than the nerves that built inside of her. She was sure she would not regret her decision. B/V


This is written for Challenge 55 at the Dark Lord's Most Faithful Forum and as a gift fic for Gamma_Orionis. It is a different variation on how I imagine Bellamort, it is pretty far outside my comfort zone and not something I'm used to writing considering the detail, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The silk sheets felt smooth under her skin as she lay back on the bed; her black hair fanning around her head like a storm brewing in the night sky. Smiling to herself, her gaze drifted over the candles that she had enchanted to float above her and flatter her curves to the door.

It was still closed.

There was a cluster of snakes slithering in her stomach as she forced herself to breath. It would be fine. The door would soon open and she would have no reason to worry. She would only have to contend with cool hands that would slide over her.

Despite the summer heat she shivered and ran her hands up and down the silk sheets as she tried to concentrate on the smoothness of the sheets rather than the temptation to brush them over her own body. It was difficult now that the moment was so close.

For years since she had joined the fold, especially since the Dark Lord had started using Lestrange Manor as a Headquarters, she had fantasised about her Master. When she slid her hands over her body or when Rodolphus thrust into her, she would shut her eyes and pretend that the body and the hands were her Master's. The years had only intensified her lust and she swore it would be fulfilled today.

Ears pricked up for even the slightest of sounds, she heard the brush of fabric against floor before the door slid open.

Tall and so thin that his robes hung slack and jutted around his bones with a waxy face and bloodied eyes some might have seen the Dark Lord as monstrous.

She did not. She only thought his physical appearance marked him as an ethereal and immortal creature who deserved respect.

She could also see the man inside him.

He was always cool as ice with only the rarest case of anger flittering over his face.

Not tonight.

His dark bloodied eyes blinked at a quicker pace than usual and his lips opened slightly as his gaze followed the curves of her body.

The fact that she had not been cursed for entering his room without permission or lying naked on his bed was a positive.

Tracing her hand slowly in a way that oozed temptation over her hips, she unconsciously brushed her tongue over her dry lips as she stared into his bloodied eyes.

The Dark Lord was the one to break the silence.

"What are you doing here, Bellatrix?" he demanded with enough tension to make her body tighten, Still she heard some uncertainty in his voice and she noted with considerable pleasure that he shut the door firmly behind him. "It is completely inappropriate."

"Perhaps," she murmured trying to keep her voice low like men seemed to prefer as she placed her arms behind her and slowly lifted her upper body up slightly so she could better examine her Lord, "but only for you, my Master."

"You-" he paused his gaze locked on her breasts as if he had never seen a female body before, "You should be punished for such actions."

It was maddening. He had stopped his advance towards her at a considerable distance from the bed. She assumed her position might be enough to lure him in, but inevitably it was not, Technically she knew she should be respectful and allow him to make the first mood, though all her previous attempts at seduction at failed so she would have to take things into her own hands... Something she was sure he would enjoy.

Arching up her back as she stood, she flicked her hair behind her as her feet found the floor. The Dark Lord did not step back, but he seemed apprehensive. "And please do," she said softly as she approached the stiff body of her Lord. With half a foot in height between them she had to strain her neck to look directly into his dark eyes that flicked red as she stopped in front of him. "But, please my Lord, let me please you first."

Tentatively as if it was about to be bit off by a furious lion, she touched his chest. He recoiled from her, yet not enough to shift her hand as she slowly stretched and tensed her fingers over his coarse robe.

"You are being too presumptive," he scolded though it seemed to be half hearted as his arm remained at his side like he was a soldier.

"I know," she murmured, taking the chance and stepping closer so her naked body was brushing against his robes and, on the tips of her toes, her lips could almost reach his ear, "I hope you can forgive me."

Without being told otherwise, her fingers slowly started moving from his chest southward. She half expected him to stop her or to react. He did not. He might have been struck frozen, he might have been furious and waiting for the right moment to punish her or he honestly might not know what to do. However, the last option seemed ludicrous; her Lord was knowledgeable about all things and she could only imagine he knew several ways to make her scream in pleasure rather than pain if he desired.

The fabric was soft and under her touch her fingers slid easily downwards until she reached her destination. Her hand shook slightly as she brushed over his groin. Her fingers jumped slightly at the contact.

He was already hard.

Her cheeks instinctively flushed with pleasure. Her Lord was turned on by her. She had hardly touched him and he wanted her.

It was difficult to stop herself smiling as she caressed him. Her every action was filled with reverence as she stared up at her Lord. She would not have been surprised if he would have been emotionless, but despite a blank face, his breathing shook slightly as if he tried to control himself.

"Please," she murmured softly her lips close to his though she did not close the distance. Her hand had stopped its fondling for just a moment as she undid a couple of the buttons on his robes. "Please tell me I please you. It is all I desire."

Her heart was pounding as she tentatively slid her hand inside his robes. His skin was too chilly to be natural and she could feel how thin he was and how his bones jutted out. She did not linger on either thought as a negative as she brushed over him.

"Yes..." The Dark Lord's voice was strained and inside she could not help but congratulate herself at how tense the Dark Lord's features were. "You are."

She grinned despite herself as her hand ran up his hard length. Lightly squeezing the top of his head, she thought she mind have heard him whimper as she ran down his length again.

She had never felt like this before. Bella was not naturally a giving person and pleasing another normally provided her little joy other than a way to prepare for her own pleasure. Now, every restrained sound that left the Dark Lord's lips had her on edge and touching him was making her wet. He was perfect.

His breathing was heaving now and so was hers as she wrapped her arm slowly around his wrist. He did not object. She was fairly sure his mind was distracted by the continual pumping of her hand. Pulling him back slowly in case he objected, she lay back onto the bed and tugged him along with her.

Wrapping her arm around his back, he felt tense and his eyes were uncertain as she reluctantly removed her hand from his hardness. "Please, my Lord. Take me, please. I'm yours. Yours to use as you will."

He was not uninterested. She could see it in the way his eyes shone, yet he was hesitant; his body half resting on the bed as he held himself on his arms over her.

It still seemed ridiculous that her Lord could act without determination and certainty, but she was too far along to hesitate or to join the dots together.

Lopping her arms around his waist, she pulled him over her and pressed her soft west flesh over his hardness. Her body shook and she moaned at the contact, but it was muffled by a louder whimper from the back of the Dark Lord's throat. The sound from him was insatiable and she adjusted her hips so that he could thrust into her with one moment if he chose.

He still hesitated.

Her heart was hammering and her insides were screaming for him. "Please," She could not help but beg. After waiting for so long she did not know if she could wait any longer. "Ple-"

Her words turned into a scream as he finally pushed into her. He thrust hard into her internal wall as she whimpered and clamped her legs tight around his waist. He kept that position for a moment before he tentatively moved back a little and thrust back. She could not help but cry at his movement.

In the back of her mind she might have considered that his actions were unsteady and unpractised, but the mere fact that it was Him made her ignore that and pant in his ear.

He did not touch her. His arms held him firmly on either of her side and he stared at a spot above her shoulder as he lost the battle to remain silent.

She had never thought he was more flawless as she felt her insides warm.

"Master," she moaned into his ear as his movements became more erratic until she felt a gush of liquid shoot inside of her. He was shuddering as he slumped over her, his face settling above her neck.

Still breathing heavily, she tried to ignore the insatiable desires within her as she continued to hold the Dark Lord's still half robed body close to her. The moment was enough.

It lasted longer than she thought. He remained resting half on her and half on the bed, unmoving and unyielding as his breath slowly became even. She did not criticise him. She only thought it was a negative when he stood up. His face was back to its cold exterior. It did not bother her. She had already seen how she could crack him and how she could please him.

Pushing herself up into a seated position she could have watched him for hours, but she knew that was not what he would have wanted. She did not want to distort the memory of this night by disappointing him. Rising to her feet, she started gathering his robes and dressing as quickly as she could. When her Lord was done he turned to face her and watched her with some interest.

She smiled brightly and lowered her head as his gaze brushed over her face and a hand slid over her jaw. "Next time, Bella," he said his voice back down to his cool and precise tone as his hands tightened almost painfully around her jaw, "Do not be so presumptive."

Despite a painful grip she did not whimper or show any element of discomfort. Her grin only intensified. "Next time, Master?"

His eyes traced over her flushed features like the past moment of passion had not transpired. "This may be the first, but yes, Bella. There will be a next time."

* * *

**A/N: **As you might have picked up throughout reading, I thought fandom needs a lot more inexperienced LV. Considering his focus on his goals, the time he grew up and an original disinterest in investing a large amount of time into sleeping with a woman, I always thought it was quite plausible that even into the 70s could still be a virgin.


End file.
